


You Rock My World

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Actualidad, Basado en el CD drama 5, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-SolidS, Romance, You Rock My World es una canción de Michael Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: La música había sido el mundo de Shiki desde que era muy joven. Sin embargo, a sus 18 años conoció a una persona que sacudió su mundo como ningún otro lo había hecho.Por supuesto, Shiki no desaprovechó (muy a su manera) las oportunidades que el destino le ofreció.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> Con ustedes, una historia más inspirada en el maravilloso cd drama 5 que jamás voy a superar. 
> 
> Considero que Shiki es una persona muy apasionada con lo que le gusta, y pienso que uno de los impulsos que lo llevó a conocer a Rikka fue esa afición que tenía (tiene) por el trabajo de este como modelo. No iba a escribir esto, en serio, pero las ideas fueron más fuerte y aquí lo tienen jajajaja de antemano, disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias, me da mucha inseguridad trabajar con el canon ya que temo arruinarlo o abusar de ello. Sin embargo, esto es ficción y me hace feliz tener la oportunidad de escribir lo que se me ocurre a través de esto. 
> 
> Por otro lado, otra de mis inspiraciones fue "You Rock My World" que es una de mis canciones favoritas de MJ y, luego de leer el cd drama, la asocié muchísimo con todos esos acontecimientos ¡No podía quedarme sin usarla en una historia! 
> 
> Esta historia se divide en dos; una primera parte con Shiki de 18 y Rikka de 16 (sucesos del cd drama) y la otra ocurre mucho después de que Rikka llevaba a cabo el trabajo que hizo realidad su sueñito como modelo.

**.**

**.**

La música había sido el mundo de Shiki desde que era muy joven. Con el pasar del tiempo desarrolló habilidades que lo convirtieron en un compositor muy prometedor, asegurando su futuro dentro de la industria del entretenimiento. Además, logró formar parte de una unidad de ídolos que estaba dando mucho de qué hablar, un ícono del momento, y así poco a poco Shiki continuaba trabajando duro por sus sueños e ideales…

Y un día, a sus 18 años, conoció a una persona sin igual que sacudió su mundo como ningún otro lo había hecho.

Todo comenzó con un comercial. Las tomas coloridas y extravagantes representaban bastante bien la frescura de los refrescos que se promocionaban y, por si fuera poco, el modelo hizo un trabajo extraordinario en su papel. El comercial se volvió tan popular que era transmitido en todas partes, en cada instante, y fue así como Shiki se familiarizó con el rostro del muchacho de cabellos rosados y mirada reluciente.

 _“Su visual es increíble”_ pensó un día, viendo el dichoso comercial por millonésima vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada del modelo estrella.

A partir de ese entonces comenzó a reparar más en la presencia del modelo. Conoció su nombre (un nombre elegante que calzaba a la perfección con su imagen) y presenció distintas facetas de las que sólo podía pensar halagos. Sin lugar a dudas, Shiki estaba viviendo en la misma época de un artista fantástico y talentoso, aprendiendo que el arte del modelaje se trataba mucho más que pararse frente a la cámara y posar.

En una ocasión, al dirigirse a la tienda departamental para algo en particular, Shiki se distrajo de su objetivo al encontrar la imagen del prestigioso modelo en todos lados. Esa vez se trataba de un concepto más atrevido y misterioso, pero sin ser indecente en lo absoluto, y no pudo negar que la impresionó mucho que Sera Rikka también pudiera manejar tan bien una faceta como esa. _Estaba encantado_.

Al final, en vez de comprar el obsequio de su superior (había pensado en un bolígrafo que luciera caro) Shiki salió de las tiendas con un perfume de intenso aroma que Sera Rikka promocionaba, considerando que si la marca lo eligió para representarlos debía ser muy distinguida y de calidad intachable.

Shiki era una persona que se enfocaba completamente en su trabajo, la música era capaz de absorberlo de tal forma que parecía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero curiosamente su mente siempre encontraba un momento para admirar al modelo que ya había atrapado su atención. Incluso, entre sus cosas ya podían verse distintas revistas en la que este aparecía, compras que Shiki no se contuvo hacer. Referencias, decía él, ya que siempre había sido admirador de los buenos talentos.

_Su mundo estaba siendo sacudido._

Semanas más tarde, Shiki recibió una invitación para participar en una entrevista individual de una reconocida revista. Por primera vez, Shiki se preparó para enfrentarse a las cámaras (aunque no logró mucho) consiguiendo información y, por supuesto, la guía de su _ídolo_ a través del material que había adquirido anteriormente.

Y vaya sorpresa se llevó al enterarse, el día en el que fue citado a la entrevista, que Sera Rikka también participaría en el mismo número de esa revista…

Por supuesto, Shiki no se quedó de brazos cruzados ante la oportunidad de oro que el destino le ofreció envuelta en su propio despiste.

Shiki cometió un error tonto, llegando demasiado temprano, pero no le importó ya que logró presentarse frente al modelo que había estado siguiendo inconscientemente durante varios meses (y que siguió hasta encontrarlo en una de las tantas salas de espera)

El verdadero Sera Rikka, más como persona que como profesional, resultó ser bastante simpático. Era sencillo y educado, con una personalidad más dulce y tímida de la que otros pudieran imaginar ante toda su experiencia y como solía mostrarse en su trabajo. Y Shiki, con su elocuencia simple y efectiva, logró que el otro no se marchara y mantuvieran una conversación casual.

Para Shiki fue un gran honor haber sido reconocido gracias a su unidad. Y aunque era dos años menor que él, Rikka (por si fuera poco, este le permitió llamarlo por su nombre) también era un muchacho observador e inteligente, el resultado de toda su trayectoria, ofreciéndole pequeños consejos.

Shiki no se escudó detrás de excusas, pues fue completamente genuino en cuando a sus pensamientos y opiniones sobre el gran trabajo de Rikka, tampoco escondió los elogios que más de una vez pasaron por su mente cuando lo veía en acción, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de hacérselos llegar.

(No esperó presenciar a un Rikka tímido ante sus palabras, pues con el impacto que tenía en el medio debía estar cansado de halagos, y Shiki se sintió sastisfecho... _Era lindo_ )

Poco a poco la incomodidad del inicio iba desapareciendo a medida que la conversación fluía, incluso tocaron un tema que para Shiki era difícil… Sin embargo, gracias a Rikka ganó firmeza (y apoyo, no iba a mentir) en la decisión que ya había tomado.

Y así como Shiki obtuvo confianza en alguien con quien hablaba por primera vez, incentivó a Rikka a expresarse también con respecto a sus sueños y anhelos. Lo logró, y Rikka se veía tan ilusionando compartiendo sus más puros deseos, una imagen más natural que Shiki atesoraría siempre en su memoria, que las palabras simplemente se deslizaron de su boca:

-Tienes una linda sonrisa, no me extraña que seas tan popular.-

No cabía duda que Sera Rikka poseía una sonrisa perfecta, palabras de los expertos, pero la que le mostraba en ese momento no se comparaba en lo absoluto a las que había visto incontables veces en pantalla e imágenes. 

Y Shiki llegó a una conclusión: quería conocer más a Rikka, quería ayudarlo a hacer sus sueños realidad. Lo que lo llevó a obtener su número de teléfono antes de que se marchara.

(Por supuesto, fue un grandísimo tonto al llamarlo dos meses después… Pero Shiki necesitaba ocuparse de ciertas cuestiones antes de comenzar una _nueva aventura_ )

Cuando Rikka se retiró, Shiki se hundió en el sofá que compartió junto a este. Estaba agotado, su corazón latía desesperado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero se sentía bien… De haber corrido el maratón, él definitivamente había ganado ¡Se sentía como todo un ganador!

Ese día Shiki encontró un sentimiento que no esperaba experimentar todavía…

Bueno, bien se dice que el amor toca la puerta del corazón cuando menos se espera.

**.**

**.**

Llueve intenso… Un clima ideal para acurrucarse junto a la persona que más se ama en una tarde perezosa.

Shiki finalmente está cómodo y relajado, contrario al estrés que vivió debido al trabajo, y todo gracias a Rikka por supuesto quien, al volver exhausto de su propio compromiso, lo tomó y lo arrastró fácilmente hacia la cama, quedándose dormido en seguida.

Los brazos a su alrededor lo mantienen aprisionado, asegurando que no se escapara, y la respiración cálida en su cuello le produce los más acogedores cosquilleos. Rikka duerme plácidamente y Shiki, que aunque está agotado se mantiene despierto, no deja de cuidar sus sueños…

Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que el modelo estrella del momento, ese jovencito simpático que tuvo el placer de conocer, estaría ahora descansando entre sus brazos probablemente lo habría tomado muy en serio… Porque Shiki cayó ante el encanto de Rikka desde el primer momento que lo vio, cosa de la que se dio cuenta con el pasar de los años.

Hace 10 años Shiki abrió su corazón al compartir sus sueños con Rikka, consiguiendo el primer impulso para hacerlos realidad, y el amor aprovechó la oportunidad (como lo había hecho él para encontrarse con Rikka) de colarse sin permiso.

Sinceramente, no le sorprende haber encontrado el amor más maravilloso en una persona tan hermosa como lo es Rikka. Qué dicha.

De repente, la paz de la estancia es interrumpida por un trueno estruendoso. Rikka salta, despertándose, y Shiki lo imita al ser tomado desprevenido también. Cuando se miran, sorprendidos por el ruido, hay suaves risas y una sonrisa divertida debido a su cómica reacción.

Rikka regresa a Shiki mientras continua riéndose, poniéndose cómodo una vez más, y Shiki siente las risas sobre su pecho. Ajusta su abrazo, tomándolo con mayor cariño, y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño…

Para los ídolos es una bendición tener una tarde libre y ambos no pueden hacer otra cosa sino aprovecharla al máximo. Para ganar fuerzas, para llenarse de vitalidad, sin duda lo mejor es un pleno descanso acurrucados el uno con el otro.

Y Shiki soñó con la memorable ocasión en la que le pidió a Rikka que se convirtiera en parte de SolidS, cuando básicamente se le declaró por segunda vez:

_“Quédate conmigo, acompáñame a cumplir este sueño y seré todo lo que necesitas…”_

Sí, Shiki es una persona muy afortunada.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> “Quédate conmigo, acompáñame a cumplir este sueño y seré todo lo que necesitas” es parte de la letra de You Rock My World y la relacioné un montón con ese momento tan importante... Si, para mi esa propuesta fue como una segunda declaración de parte de Shiki jajaja
> 
> Sin más, ¡Gracias por leer! a pesar del estrés, estoy feliz de haber completado una historia más.


End file.
